


Gentle Jasper

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Series: Jasper and Steven's Lovey-Dovey Romance|ジャスパー  と  スティーブン  の  スキスキ  ロマンス [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, Cuddling, F/M, Huge Breasts, Lovey-Dovey, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Sequel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Jasper has a romantic night with her boyfriend, Steven Universe.Or, "Steven makes love to Jasper's gentle Gentile 'Gemitals.'"
Relationships: Jasper/Steven Universe
Series: Jasper and Steven's Lovey-Dovey Romance|ジャスパー  と  スティーブン  の  スキスキ  ロマンス [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968106
Kudos: 2





	Gentle Jasper

Jasper and her boyfriend, Steven Quartz Universe, were lovers of several years. She and Steven had been together since Steven turned eighteen years old, actually, some four years before today.

With vigor one night, Jasper had led Steven to her bedroom by the hand. She looked forward to their night with each other, and wanted to spend their time ahead together with him as intimately as possible.

“Tonight, shall we, as we always?” Steven had asked her that evening. When he had spoken, his radiant face had shone with a brilliant smile.

“ _ Heh _ . Yeah, I’d look forward to that,” Jasper had replied. “Let’s do it this time till our brains melt out our ears from how  _ hot _ it is!”

“Jasper, silly…” Steven had spoken, tittering, “You don’t even have a brain to start with!”

“You callin’ me dumb,  _ Mr. Human-face…physical-body? _ ” she had asked. Though she had smiled when she did.

“Nah,” Steven said. “Just brainless.”

Jasper had smirked then and punched him in the arm.

In her room, Jasper had led Steven up onto her bedclothes. She was still dressed in casual attire that she wore often—a loose-fitting pair of shorts and a tank top that did little to conceal her enormous bust. Jasper laid back at the head of the bed and spread her legs apart to allow Steven to crawl up onto her between them. They’d start the night by smoochin’ real deep, as Jasper liked to put it.

Jasper held Steven to her body closer still. She looked into his eyes, and pressed her head up against his and their lips met. She kissed him with the deepest passion she could muster.

Steven moaned and giggled into Jasper’s mouth as he sucked on her bottom lip and squeezed at her breasts. Jasper moaned also at his touch. Her breasts were large, and very tender and sensitive. She chuckled as Steven felt at her bosoms. She knew he really liked them.

Jasper ran her hands across Steven’s back and felt him up all over his smaller body. Because of  _ her _ size, Steven couldn’t wrap his arms all the way around her even if he tried. He gently rubbed her breasts instead, continuing to paw at them.

Jasper pressed into the kiss a bit more closely and pulled away, breaking it. She spoke.

“I love you so much, Steven,” she said.

“And I love you just as much,” Steven replied. “You’re so beautiful… And determined. And strong, too,” he said, rubbing at Jasper’s large, muscular arm.

“A soldier is supposed to be strong,” she told him dotingly, “and protect what she is to fight for.”

“Do you fight to protect me?” Steven asked, teasing.

“Of course I do,” Jasper said. “You are a treasure of  _ infinite _ value.” She growled suddenly and flipped herself and Steven around so that she was then on top. “And it’s my job to protect such a priceless treasure,” Jasper whispered into his ear, smooching the nape of Steven’s neck.

Steven laughed, and Jasper grasped his earlobe with her teeth and bit it gently. He pressed up against her face closely and kissed her cheek. “Thank you…” he said.

“Of course,  _ My Little Steven _ ,” she murmured and pressed her lips to his once again. She kissed him a second time, pinning him to the bed. Steven tittered in glee as he was kissed. 

He didn’t want this to end.

Jasper chuckled as her lips ravaged Steven’s. “ _ Mhmmhmmhmm… _ ”

They kissed for a whole two minutes before they again parted lips. They did, and Steven panted to catch his breath. Jasper giggled at him.

“Do you want to get started?” she asked.

“Oh…! Yeah,” Steven nodded. “If you’re ready to go, then sure, let’s.”

Jasper lay on her back. She beckoned for Steven to come closer to her, and Steven crawled up between her thighs and looked deep into her eyes. He placed his hands on her hardened, chiseled abs. Their face was not far from the other’s. 

“Would you like to lead tonight?” he asked her.

“Tonight, no,” Jasper replied. “Tonight I want you to lead. You’ll also be the one on top.”

“Oh. Yes, I understand.”

They began to undress. Jasper pulled her camisole over her head and tossed it aside. She sat forward and reached behind her back. Closing her eyes and concentrating, she unhooked the P-cup brassiere that clung so tightly to her chest. If she were a smaller, human, five-foot tall woman, her breasts would be much too large for her body; disproportionate and out of place. Jasper was a seven-foot-six-inch tall Gem lady, so her enormous boobs looked like only F-cups on her large body. Still very big, regardless.

Jasper threw the frilly bra atop the tank top on the floor, and Steven blushed when he saw her bare breasts. Jasper smiled at him a daring smile and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts. She pulled them down to her ankles and threw them away. Next would be her panties.

“Steven, Priceless Treasure, do you know what comes next?” she asked.

“I think,” he said. “Do I…”

“You get to plunder  _ my  _ treasure <3❤.” She smirked at him and Steven turned beet red.

Jasper slipped her underwear down her legs and tossed it aside. Her womanhood was out in the open—Steven saw her cute, pink pussy. It was slick with her love fluids.

“Jasper, that’s…” he said, blushing profusely.

“Why do you act like that?” she asked him. “You see it every night.”

“Yeah, but…” Steven began, “It’s just so  _ adorable _ …”

Jasper huffed. “…So, you notice how I am right now, right?” she said. “You know I get this way whenever I’m near you.”

Steven cooed at that. “So damp! What do you want me to do about it?” he asked her.

“You already know the answer to that. I want you to take care of me <3❤.”

“Of course…” Steven murmured. “But first, let me…”

He reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Off came Steven’s shorts next, and then his boxers, and…

Jasper’s eyes lit up when she saw his penis.

“I guess I’m not one to talk,” she said, drooling a little. “Because every time I see  _ that _ , I have a hard time controlling myself.”

Steven’s dick was pretty big. Even for someone Jasper’s size, Steven’s cock still fit snugly inside of her whenever they made love. 

It throbbed a bit, and Steven winced. “I want us to do this soon, because I get like this when I’m around  _ you _ ,” he said. “I  _ also _ am having a hard time holding back.”

“Just look at you, Mr. Murdercock,” Jasper laughed. “Crud’s so  _ big _ .”

“Please,” said Steven, “Mr. Murdercock was my father. Call me Murdercock…Jr.”

“Even as big as  _ I _ am,” she said, “it still fills me up inside when we’re together. So long, and thick, too…”

“Oh, Jasper, that’s such flattery…”

“Come on and let’s do it already, what do you say?” she said resolutely. “You can start, and you’ll lead.”

“Oh~. Sure <3❤.”

Steven reached forward and began to stroke and rub at the outer folds of Jasper’s womanhood. She watched him tentatively.

_ Rub, rub rub _ , he went. But Jasper wasn’t satisfied with only that.

“Don’t just use your hands,” she told him. “You know, I think I’m more than ready enough by now, either way. So let’s do it for real. C’mon, Steven—Put it inside, and quickly!”

Steven hummed a response and came closer to her. She had been sitting up, but Jasper again laid back on the pillows at the head of her bed. She moved her legs apart wider, enough so that Steven would be able to enter her.

“Fingers are nice, but nothing beats the real thing,” she said. “I want you inside, Steven <3❤.”

“Hm. I guess Quartzes like you don’t like foreplay like that very much, huh? You prefer getting ‘drilled’ inside with a  _ tool _ ? Gems in the rough  _ like _ it rough?”

“Heh,” she chuckled.

Steven came forward and rested his left hand on her abs. His right hand guided his cock’s head to Jasper’s entrance—He lined it up with her pussy, which was still slick with her arousal.

“Puttin’ it in…” he said.

“Go for it,” she replied.

Steven slowly thrust inside, spreading Jasper’s warm, slick folds apart with his cock. She sighed softly at the feeling of Steven entering into her entrance, and moaned at having Steven inside of her.

“ _ Ngh _ …” she breathed. Steven’s cock continued to stretch her out inside. “Ahh,  _ Steven _ ! How is it so  _ big _ for someone whose body is so much smaller?!”

He chuckled and put on a mock British accent. “Heh.  _ Though you mustn’t deny that you do enjoy the size of it inside. _ Hmm, Jasper?”

“Yeah, of course I  _ do _ …” she said. “But it’s just so uncanny…”

“Nine inches of half-human meat is a challenge for the Great Jasper of Earth Beta Kindergarten, Slayer of the Rebellion Gems?”

“It wouldn’t be so hard to take if it weren’t so  _ thick _ …”

“ _ Mmn… _ <3❤.  _ Mmhmmhmm… _ ”

“ _ Ah _ , Steven…”

“I’m gonna start to move, okay? You fine with that?”

“Yeah.  _ Take me, Steven _ <3❤.”

Steven smirked at her. “I’ll make you  _ scream _ . You’re gonna see stars, Space Lady <3❤.”

Jasper’s face became lewd at that. “ _ Ooh~ _ …” she cooed.

Steven began to thrust in and out of Jasper’s cunny and she moaned at it. “ _ Ahh _ , Ste **_ ven _ ** _ ~… Steven… _ ”

Though it was still slick, she felt him rubbing her inside so roughly. “ _ Ahhh~ _ …”

Steven grimaced, himself, and stopped for a moment. “Darn it, Jasper, it feels good…”

“Hey, don’t stop,” she said. “This is just too good for a break just yet. Keep going <3❤.”

“ _ Ahh _ ; but Jasper, I’ll cum soon if I keep on going like this.”

“ _ Try to hang on for us… _ ” she told him.

“Okay. I’ll do my best!”

Steven’s cock thrust against the moist, muscular folds within Jasper’s pussy. She felt so needy inside, gripping him with so much force, and begging for more with both her words and with her womanhood. Japer clamped down on Steven so  _ tightly _ , and she moved her pelvis forward to meet Steven’s thrusts into her.

Steven took one of Jasper’s large, pert nipples into his mouth and kissed it. He began to gently suck on her breast as he screwed her. She moaned at the feeling it gave her.

Jasper was really getting into their lovemaking. “Steven,” she said, and gently brushed his cheek with her hand as he thrust her, “Oh, Steven, I love you so  _ much _ …”

He panted. “ _ Nngh _ … I love you so much too, Jasper…”

Steven held back his release with all of the strength he had. He thrust harder and faster into Jasper’s depths as he continued to make love to her. Jasper grinned at the sight of Steven trying so hard. Her boyfriend…no,  _ husband _ , was giving it his very all and doing his best to bring her to climax. He was trying to please her, and was putting all of his might into doing it...

“ _ Such a wonderful guy, _ ” she whispered and brushed his cheek again.

Jasper reclined into the pillows beneath her and moved in time with Steven toward their orgasm. She loved doing this with him, and she loved it a lot.

One, then two minutes passed…

“Jasper,” Steven panted, “I’m almost…I’m at my limit. I’ll cum soon…”

“I am too, Steven,” she replied. “Lucky for you, Gems are sensitive and don’t last very long <3❤… Otherwise, if you came first without my climax, I’d force you to push back in and complete me <3❤.”

“I’d try to do that for you…”

“Even if you couldn’t, I’d make ya.”

“Hm.”

“I’m— _ ah! _ —only kidding, Steven…”

“Mm…”

_ Thrust, thrust… _

Suddenly, Steven winced. “ _ Oh _ , Jasper…” Steven cried, “ _ I’m there _ …”

“ _ Cumming, too, Steven! _ ”

******

The sex didn’t last very long. But both Steven and Jasper were more than satisfied that they had gotten to make love to one another. Jasper kissed Steven’s face with tenderness and hugged him closer to her bosom as he slept in her embrace.

Steven had ejaculated within, and had filled Jasper’s innards completely with his sweet, sticky essence. His Quartazine balls and seminal reservoir had gone to work, hard, and had pumped up a tepid stream of gooey, viscous, creamy jism that painted all of Jasper’s pussy white. It splashed up into her womb and filled that completely, and the excess oozed out of her entrance and spilled between her legs.

Jasper really did scream from how good it all felt and came, too, right after. Her love juices splashed onto Steven’s crotch, and he smiled at having caused her to orgasm so hard. She shuddered in pleasure for a few moments, and when her climax had passed, she pulled Steven into the tender embrace they were sharing now. She had forced him into the third kiss they had shared that evening, the most fierce and passionate of all. Jasper had pushed her tongue into Steven’s mouth and ravished him with it, and Steven moaned in pleasure at her ministrations. He kissed her right back and tried to keep pace with her the best he could.

When they parted from the kiss, Steven had fallen asleep as she held him in her arms. He had only meant to close his eyes for a moment’s breadth, but… well, Jasper couldn’t blame him. Even she felt worn out after all of that.

She gave his forehead a tender smooch. Steven smiled in his sleep and nuzzled closer to her. He sighed and spoke as he slumbered: “I love you, Jasper…”

“I love you too, Steven,” she whispered, still holding her beloved close and dearly. Jasper shut her eyes, too, and giggled, thinking fondly to herself, with Steven in her embrace.

_ I wonder what it’ll be like tomorrow night? _

** THE END **


End file.
